1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector limiter structure of wire connection terminal, and more particularly to an electrical connector limiter assembled with metal leaf springs. The limiter has higher rigidity and is able to help in fixing and restricting moving path of the metal leaf springs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wire connection terminal device has an insulation case (generally made of plastic material), a metal component (or so-called electrical conductive component) and a metal leaf spring. The metal component and the metal leaf spring are enclosed in the insulation case to press and electrically connect with a conductive wire plugged in the terminal device. The terminal device can be mounted on an operation panel or a distributor box of an electronic or electrical apparatus as an electrical wiring connection device.
With respect to the operation and application of the assembling structure of the conventional wire connection terminal, when the conductive wire is plugged into the case and the wire connector, the conductive wire will first press down the metal leaf spring. Then, the metal leaf spring applies an elastic force to the conductive wire to bite or hold the conductive wire together with the wire connector so as to electrically connect with the conductive wire. It often takes place that when the conductive wire is plugged into the case, due to the large number of plug-in operation and human negligence, the metal bare end of the conductive wire thrusts and damages the case or deflects the metal leaf spring to scrape and break the case and fail to stably hold the conductive wire. In order to improve the above problem, a conventional wire connector limiter is assembled with the wire connector to restrict the moving path of the metal leaf spring.
However, as well known by those who are skilled in this field, such limiter assembled with the wire connector or the conductive plate has a relatively complicated structure and it is troublesome and time-consuming to process the limiter. Moreover, in the case that two or more conductive wires need to be connected, in practice, it will be necessary to arrange two or more connection terminals and wire connectors for correspondingly connecting with every conductive wire. This will lead to increase of the total volume of the wiring device and occupy extra space. Also, this is unbeneficial to the development and design trend of miniaturized wire connection terminal. This is not what we expect.
To speak representatively, the above reveals some shortcomings existing in the conventional electrical connection terminal or wire connector and metal leaf spring and the relevant assembling design.
In case the structure and assembly of the wire connector and the metal leaf spring are redesigned to be different from the conventional wire connection terminal, the use form of the wire connection terminal can be changed to practically widen the application range thereof. For example, in the condition that the development and design trend of miniaturized terminal device are satisfied and the volume of the terminal device is not increased, the fixing structures or assembling relationship of the conventional wire connector and metal leaf springs are changed, whereby the structure of the terminal device is easy to manufacture and operate so as to improve the shortcomings of the conventional terminal device that the operation is troublesome and time-consuming and the structure is relatively complicated.
In addition, a wire connection terminal device (or electrical connector) equipped with a limiter is provided. The limiter has a first space and a second space with fully closed peripheries for truly receiving the metal leaf springs and restricting the moving path of the metal leaf springs. Moreover, at least two conductive wires can be side by side plugged into the electrical connector to respectively assemble with the metal leaf springs. In order to truly restrict and guide the metal leaf springs, the peripheries of the first and second spaces of the limiter are fully closed. This is specially considered and required.
This is because in the case that the peripheries of the first and second spaces of the limiter are not fully closed, the limiter will be unable to have sufficient structural strength. Under such circumstance, when a first conductive wire is plugged in, the limiter is bent and compressed. In this case, some sidewalls of the limiter are apt to deform to affect the plug-in operation of the second conductive wire. As a result, the normal (swinging) function and motional form of the metal leaf springs will be affected or interfered with. All these are the shortcomings of the conventional wire connection terminal.